


Taking Cautions

by phoenixloverful



Series: The Mess We Made [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's at the end of his senior year, and so far his summer is planning to be all work. When Misha comes to make amends, he can't help but be prideful and deny the obvious out he's offering. Misha realizes that he may not be the best boyfriend for Jared, and decides to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Cautions

**Author's Note:**

> So, no beta. All people belong to themselves and yada yada yada. Please leave me some comments, it'd be greatly appreciated.

Jared finished sweeping the dining area of the tiny cafe. The middle of the day were always the worst. He had swept at least three times, cleaned the coffee machines each once, counted the money in the register. Nothing new happening with the other staff. They were all seniors, just waiting out the two months needed to finish out the year. Each had a grand adventure planned for the summer before college, their last big hoorah in San Antonio. 

Jared didn't have anything planned except working every open shift at the cafe and lifeguarding when he wasn't in the cafe. He planned to try to replace every last dollar in his account he'd lost. His father had yet to look him in his eyes and talk to him. He was still upset at Jared's lapse in judgment. To earn back the respect his father had lost, he was going to show him just how responsible he could be. 

The little bell above the cafe door rang, and Jared looked up. Of course, sauntering across the floor, was Misha. There was a certain spring in his step that hadn't been there since before the incident. Jared grinned widely as his boyfriend approached. He came from behind the counter to meet Misha, who grasped him around his waist and hugged him tight. Jared glanced around and, noting that there was no one to see him, leaned down and pecked the other boy on the lips before returning to his post behind the register. 

"Hey, Mish, you know you're not supposed to be here," he. 

"I'm buying something," The older boy sang, leaning on the counter by the register. 

Jared's brow furrowed. "Okaaaay, you drove an hour and a half to buy coffee from a shitty cafe in San Antone? Stop me if I'm wrong, but bullshit." 

"Just ask me what I want, asshat," Misha rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Misha, what can I get you?" 

Misha leaned up and grabbed Jared's collar, grinning indulgently, and dragged him closer. "I want your forgiveness, babe. I said I'd pay you back," Misha reached into his back pocket as Jared glanced around. Misha pulled out his wallet and set it between them.

"What the hell's that, Mish?" Jared whispered nervously. 

"The money I promised to give you back." Misha slipped his hand inside the wallet and pulled out a thick stack of hundred dollar bills, which he promptly dumped into the tip jar beside the register. Jared eyed the money warily.

"I thought I told you we were through if you started dealing again?" Jared sighed, resigned to Misha's stubbornness and inability to take anything seriously.

"What, Jay--I nev--What?" Misha spluttered, shocking blue eyes blowing wide. He straightened his back, pulling away from Jared's hand that had found it's way onto his forearm. "Jared, I got this money legally. I'm borrowing half from my dad, and half from my own college fund. I can't believe you didn't think I'd take a threat like that seriously."

Except he could. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't given Jared, sweetheart that he is, a reason to think Misha would listen to him at all. Misha was notoriously hard headed. If you told him to do something, there was a much better chance of him doing the exact opposite of what you told him just so he could get a rise out of you. Misha didn't care about how his actions affected people; in his experience, very few people were worth the effort of sidestepping around their feelings. He had some close friends he tried to be careful with, mainly the guys he and his roommate at college hang with to get free weed, and then he had Jared, he was in a category all of his own. 

"I know, Mish, I'm sorry. I've just been in an all around funk every time you come see me, and it's not really fair to you. But I can't take this money."

Misha took a step back, eyes comically wide as he looked over his boyfriend. 

"What the hell do you mean you can't take the money? 

"C'mon, I told my dad I'd work for it back, and that's what I intend to do."

"Jay, that doesn't make any sense, you shouldn't have had to spend the money in the first place. I told you I was going to pay you back, now here it is." Misha shoved the tip jar at him.

"I'm not taking the damn money! Jesus, can't you just listen to me for two seconds?! I'm. Not. Taking. The. Money. End of story," Jared shoved the jar back, nearly toppling it in the attempt to get it across the counter. 

"Jesus, Jared, can't you swallow your pride for once and just take what's given to you?" 

"I'm not your fucking charity case, Misha." 

"Yea, just waste your summer vacation working when there's a perfectly good out being offered to you." 

"I'm not wasting it because I want to, I'm wasting it because of you!" 

Misha's retort stuck in his throat. They had been yelling across the counter, but now all was deathly silent. Jared's hazel eyes widened as his breathing sped up.

"Mish-," he tried, but Misha's usually restless eyes stayed glued to the counter top separating them.

"No, you know what? You're right. I knew I shouldn't have called you that night, I had no right to ask you to bail me out. I--I think you're better off without me coming through and wrecking everything again." Tears muddled the intense blue of Misha's once brilliant eyes. 

"Misha, please don't do this," Jared whispered, breath catching painfully in his windpipe.

Misha carefully extracted the wad of money from the jar and shoved it in his pocket. 

"I think we should see other people," Misha managed to choke out before he turned around and fled the cafe, leaving behind him a shaken mess of a boy, barely holding himself together behind the register.

Alona, the manager, peeked around the corner at the tall boy. 

"Jared?" She asked, gliding over to him and gently placing a delicate hand on his bicep. "Are you okay? Do you need to go home?" 

Jared shook his head no at the first question, and nodded yes at the second, collapsing in giant heaping sobs into Alona's tiny shoulders. Jared was nearly doubled over in the effort of holding her close to him. 

Alona patted his back sympathetically, as though she understood the words he was so desperately trying to convey through his guttural wailing.

"Hey," Alona shushed, "Listen, you just need to go home, eat a pint of chocolate ice cream, watch some shitty tv, you'll feel better, I promise." Jared nodded into her frame, then lifted himself off of her. She sagged momentarily without him basically supporting her back, but soon she was wrapping a small hand around his own humongous one and offering the sage advice of a women.

"I know it sounds girly, but take a hot bath. The heat'll feel like one big hug, and trust me, that's probably exactly what you need." Jared nodded again and thanked her; Alona could be tough as nails when dealing with errant customers or uncooperative employees, but as far as being a friend went, she was loyal and just, and that was all Jared could ask for right now. 

Jared tried his best to dry his tears before he drove to his house, but in the end the stream wouldn't ebb, so he dealt with it as best he could, taking the long way around back roads to his house.

His house was blissfully empty when he pulled into the driveway, the cool interior a comfort to his heated face. He trudged through the house, threw open the refrigerator door to find ice cream and other sweet confections before he stomped to his room and threw the door shut. He fell onto the bed, sweets scattered all around him over the bedspread, but he didn't touch them. He didn't feel like eating his feeling for once in his life. His stomach ached with the loss of Misha, his body cold because he had lost Misha's warmth forever. He was aware that if he were to call his best friend, the one and only Chad Murray, he'd be called a 'giant fucking pussy' due to his teenage-girl-like wallowing, but he couldn't help it. He honestly loved Misha, had intended to go to the college Misha attended just to be close to him. As stupid as it was, he had though Misha and him had something that would last for ages, but instead ended in a shitty coffee house over some money that Misha did /technically/ owe him. 

Jared picked up his phone and dialed Misha's number, before he knew it he was listening intently to the dial tone. Halfway through the fourth ring the line went dead, and Jared cried harder. Now Misha was actively avoiding him, all because Jared couldn't swallow his pride and Misha had some self esteem issues. 

By the time his mother came home and knocked on his bedroom door, Jared had stopped crying and had adopted a stony silence in its wake. He managed to sum up his fight with Misha in two sentences and his talk with Alona in one more before he explained that he really just wanted to be alone. The ice cream sat on his night stand untouched, the cardboard cartoon sagging from the condensation collected on the outside. Sherri nodded at her son with worry in her eyes, offering a pat on the shoulder to him before he silently shut the door in her face. 

Jared didn't sleep that night, not really. He kept dreaming of the teeth rotting sweetness Misha would offer up when he wanted something like a back rub from Jared, or of how Misha carried just the right amount of sarcasm and wit in his tone when they talked with each other. Each time Jared woke up, he found it that much harder to fall back asleep.

The morning brought no respite, and Jared went to school in the worst mood he had every been in. His usually sanguine demeanor was replaced with a storm cloud of emotion, nearly visible floating over his head. Nobody dared talk to him; not that he'd want them to. The only thing Jared wanted beside having Misha, tiny and warm, in his arms, was to be left alone. 

When he didn't eat his lunch, Chad came over and sat down across from him with a heavy sigh. 

"Alright man, I get it, you're pissy, but ya gotta tell me what's wrong so I can help," he demanded fixing Jared with an icy glare. Jared pushed the fries around his tray. 

"Nothing, Chad, I'm fine. Just eat your lunch." 

Chad very pointedly assessed him before he spoke. "I know what's wrong," he concluded, "You probably broke up with Misha, so you're drowning in self pity. Amiright or amiright?" 

Jared looked up from under his lashes, hazel eyes broken from within. Chad's smug smile at having figured Jared out faded away.

"Shit, man, I was right? Fuck." He took a deep breath. Jared folded over to rest his head on the table. Chad leaned closer and awkwardly patted the mop of hair spread around Jared's head. 

"We got in this huge fight over the money thing, then he said he shouldn't have called me to bail him out that night, and that we should see other people, and I don't want anyone but him," Jared wailed into the table. Around them, people were glancing at the giant in a puddle of his own tears and his best friend reluctantly consoling him. 

"Jared, dude, I know you're upset right now, but can you stop with the waterworks? Pull yourself together, man, stow the girly shit. You're single now, you should be getting ready to flirt with the girls, er, guys around you who have been trying to get into your pants."

Jared raised his head to seethe at his friend once more. Chad flinched away from his stare, fishing some clean napkins from his tray and pushing them at the other boy. 

"Clean yourself up, Jared, you're a mess." 

Jared blew his nose and muttered, "You're an asshole," before the second bell rang, signalling fifth period. Chad exited on the opposite side of the cafeteria to go to the gym, all the while yelling at Jared to call him later. Jared shook his head at his idiocy and incompetence to handle emotion and made his way to the biology room.

** 

Later that night he texted Chad, who only goaded him into going to a party that night. It was a Friday, and due to a teacher's workshop, they wouldn't have school Monday, so he had three days to get over Misha and (as Chad so helpfully put it) under someone else.

The party Chad dragged him to was a bust, nothing but stale beer and horny community college boys and girls wanting to feel Jared up. Chad enjoyed himself, but all Jared could think about was how Misha had taken him to his first college party. There, though, everyone had been a little bit more sophisticated. There was an art to how a guy approached a girl at a party specifically tailored to give off a 'I'm not a creep,' vibe that no one at this party seemed to understand. It seemed the girls were more likely to pair with the other girls at the party than to go home with the guys. Which left the drunk, horny twenty something year old guy with a hard on already straining his cloth pants to back Jared into a corner. Jared himself was pretty buzzed, wanting to at least forget about his spiel with Misha, or as he had taken to calling him in his drunken state, the Evil Ex. 

The man cornered Jared in the far left of the dark room, away from the prying eyes of others. Jared saw nothing wrong when the guy's mouth totally missed his own, but fixated on the point where his neck met his shoulder and sucked, hard. Jared moaned into the guy's hair, surprisingly clean for being at such a low budget party. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Jared breathed, and the guy bit down on his neck. "What's your name?" he sighed out, using a free hand to pull the guy's face to his. 

"Sebastian, lovely, what's yours?" Sebastian spoke with a french accent, a fact that stirred Jared's cock in his pants.

"I'm Jared. Do you want to take this to a more private place, Sebastian?"

"I like how you think, Jared." Sebastian grabbed Jared's hand and dragged him to the stairs. Jared glanced around to see if he could find Chad, but it seemed as though the dick had left him at the party alone. The older man tugged impatiently on Jared's wrist then, and he followed him up the stairs to a bedroom. 

The room was cool and dark, and Sebastian didn't hesitate with slamming the door shut and moving to rid Jared of his shirt. He walked Jared back to the bed, pushing him slightly to sit him down on the edge of it. 

"God, Jared, you're so big. Are you big everywhere?" A dirty smirk caught Jared's eye as Sebastian moved to cup Jared through his jeans. He barely heard Sebastian chuckle, "oh boy, I knew you would be," before Sebastian was pulling his jeans and boxers down his hips to free his swollen cock. Sebastian moaned at the sight of the slick head, using one hand to grip the base and the other to finish pulling off Jared's jeans. 

"Jesus, Sebastian, fuck, put it in your mouth," Jared moaned, hand coming up to card through Sebastian's hair. The thick blonde tufts stuck through his fingers, a distinct contrast to the black hair he's used to having between the webs of his fingers. 

Sebastian chuckled before he sucked the head into his mouth, tongue lapping at the sensitive ridge just under the head and poking hard into the slit. Jared moaned loudly at the hot, wet suction of Seb's mouth; the perfect tightness engulfing the head of his dick. The hand in the other man's hair tightened unconsciously, urging Sebastian to take the rest of the length into his mouth. 

Sebastian's hands roamed over Jared's toned thighs, clenching every so often when he gagged on Jared's thick cock. He pulled off to suck kisses at the base of his cock, using one hand to roll Jared's balls in his hand, the other to jack him off quickly, pulling him closer to orgasm. Jared panted hard over him. Sebastian looked up through his lashes at the younger man, only to see his eyes closed, head thrown back in bliss. His mouth moved quickly, mouthing something at the ceiling. 

Sebastian pulled Jared's cock back into his mouth, one hand now going to the front of his pants. He pressed the heel of his hand into his groin, moaning around Jared as best he could at the feel of Jared' in his mouth and the delicious pressure his hand was applying to his own member. Jared starting chant above him, a litany of "oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," filling the air around him. 

Jared's thighs tightened as Sebastian took him all the way to the base. Jared's hand in his hair kept him there momentarily as Sebastian swallowed around his length. A sob escaped Jared's throat as Sebastian allowed his cock to slip free of his lips, only to jerk him faster and harder with one hand, while the other reached into his underwear to grab his cock and stroke himself. 

"Jared, want you to come on my face," Sebastian pleaded, the hand on his own cock causing his voice to jump higher with pleasure. 

Jared moaned brokenly. "Shit, shit shit," he chanted before coming all over Sebastian's hand, face and throat. As he collapsed from exhaustion and bliss, Sebastian stroked himself faster, coming in his pants like a teenager. He managed to stand on wobbly legs and straddle Jared on the bed. He kissed him hungrily before using his thumb to swipe Jared's come from his face and sucked the digit clean. Jared watched him with a sated, satisfied look on his face. 

Just as Jared was about to fall asleep, a knock sounded on the door. 

"Jared, hey, dickhead, you in there? C'mon man, we gotta go home." 

Jared grimaced at Chad's tone; that voice told him they'd probably get caught for staying passed their curfew, so he apologized to Sebastian, thanked him awkwardly, pulled on his pants and left. 

"Jesus, dude, you smell like come," Chad greeted, grabbing Jared's elbow and hurrying him from the house. The dashboard in the car read one fifty in the morning. Their curfew was at two. They could make it in time. 

"Yea, took you're advice, right, Chadinator, got under someone new."

Chad whooped and clapped him on the shoulder. "Ya feel better then, man?" 

Jared nodded absently. Truth was, no, he didn't feel better. The only way he got off was by pretending Sebastian was Misha. He came to the though of Misha, begging Jared to some on his face, with his baby blues wide and almost angelic in their innocence. But he was drunk, and he had just come his brains out through his cock, so forgive him for not being totally their. 

He fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress in Chad's room, not even removing his shoes before he was out like a light. 

** 

The next morning, he was woken up by the feeling of bile crawling its way up his esophagus, ready to be expelled all over his friend's bedsheets. He flew out of bed and ran to the toilet, heaving and clenching until all that remained in his stomach was some water he had before he started drinking. Jared fell to the floor beside the toilet, clinging to the cool porcelain for some level of comfort. That is until Chad busted into the bathroom and demanded reign over the porcelain throne, and Jared couldn't stand the smell of both of their sick. He went to the kitchen to rinse his mouth out down there, also pausing to wash his face off with cool water. 

"Oh, hello, dear," Chad's mom greeted, coming into the into in her bathrobe. "Would you boys mind running to the store for me? I would do it, but I just took some medicine and can't see very well."

Jared nodded, unsure of what to do in that position. 

Ms. Murray clapped her hands together. "Oh wonderful. I'll throw a list together real quick, then y'all can get going. I'll make breakfast while y'all're gone, how 'bout that?" 

Again, Jared nodded and went upstairs to inform Chad of their new plans. 

Chad was still bent over the toilet, dry heaving into the can. Jared kicked at his foot to grab his attention.

"Man, tell me you're not still drunk. We gotta go to the store for you're mom."

Chad shook his head. "You'll have to drive, man. I drank way too much last night, fuck." Jared ran back to Chad's room to grab two pair of oversized sunglasses from Chad's insane collection and returned, dropping a pair into Chad's lap before pushing his own pair up his nose. 

"Let's go."

The drive to the store was lackluster, just Chad moaning on and on about how he will never party ever again. Jared rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to the road. 

But something akin to overwhelming, bone crushing, guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. Of course, he remembered what had happened last night. He felt dirty, and wrong knowing he got off with another boy, never mind the fact that technically him and Misha were over. 

His stomach roiled and for a moment he worried he was going to be sick at the wheel. But the moment passed, and they made it to the grocery store without incident. 

That is, until they started shopping. They grabbed their cart and started perusing the aisles. Jared's glasses obscured half his face. He was searching the top shelves for tea tree oil when he dumped into someone's back, causing the man to drop his flour on the floor and covering them in cloud of white. Jared heard the man cuss as he observed the mess. Jared started apologizing profusely. The guy's back tensed up. 

Jared picked the destroyed bag off the floor, still saying sorry. As he stood up straight, his words died on his lips. 

Why the fuck was Misha still in town? That was the second thought he had when he saw who stood in front of him. The first, however, was that Misha was looking damn fine, given their situation. He had dark stubble shadowing his face, evidence that he probably hadn't shaved since the last time he had seen him. His thick black hair was pulled up in every direction. His eyes, which had always been Jared's favorite thing about him, no question, were especially big and blue as he surveyed Jared. 

Misha's eyes narrowed as he took in his face. "Are you hungover?" came his intelligent reply. 

Jared pushed the big glasses into his hair, his first mistake. "What? No!" Of course, his body told a different story. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles shown under his eyes. His hair was messy and unbrushed, his skin pale. It was obvious, especially to someone who knew him as well as Misha did, that he was very hungover. 

The memory of his drunkenness reminded him of his night with Sebastian, and guilt rolled, weighted and thick, in his stomach. 

"Uh huh, sure."

"I should help you," Jared offered. 

"Don't strain your pride," Misha muttered under his breath, dusting the hems of his jeans. Anger balled in Jared's stomach.

"Misha, don't put that shit on me. You're the one who took the last goddamn step, not me. I didn't want us to end!"

Misha straightened up. Tears shone in his eyes, making them seem bluer than they really were. 

"Jared, please. I can't do this," he sighed. 

"Misha, why'd you do it, really? Were you just tired of me? Did you want to get out of our relationship so bad that you just thought up a reason from the top of your head?"

A tear escaped, tracing the high cheekbones of Misha's face. "No, Jared it wasn't like that. I really think that you'll be better without me."

"But that's for me to decide, Misha."

"No, Jared. Trust me, you don't want to stay with me."

"Misha, I don't want anyone else."

Misha looked at him with such a sadness, such tiredness that the tight fist of anger curled around Jared's hurt loosened, and all he wanted to do was hug the smaller man. He shuffled closer and took Misha's chin in his hand. He tilted his face up so he was forced to look into Jared's eyes.

"I don't want anyone but you," he whispered. Misha whimpered almost like he yearned to lean forward and press their lips together, but he pulled away. He left the mess where it was as he hurried away, leaving the store in a ridiculous cloud of flour. 

"Fuck," Jared whispered. He found Chad in basically the same spot, staring at corn starch with a blank, zombie like form. Sighing heavily, Jared took the paper from Chad's hand and led him away from the baking aisle.


End file.
